Risen From the Ashes
by spazzgirl
Summary: Betrayed by both brother and friend, King Minato and Queen Kushina are dead. Naruto has managed to escape his death. Now an orphan and taken in by his father's friend, Naruto must do whatever it takes to take back his birth right. Complete OOC


**Risen From the Ashes**

**Hello people, I bring you all the official chapter of "Risen From the Ashes." My inspiration to write this fanfic came when I got into reading "The Game of Thrones" by George R.R. Martin, which I suggest to read to those who love fantasy and medieval things xD. I've considered giving Naruto both a Direwolf and a dragon, because of his house sigil. His Direwolf will be male, but I have not come up with any names for it yet, so if you have some suggestion for his Direwolf, please leave a review. I also have come up with a name for his dragon already. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Betrayed by both brother and friend, Minato and Kushina were killed along with the rest of the knights and guards who swore loyalty to the king and queen. Naruto has managed to escape from being killed as Minato's long time friend, Hiro, comes and saves the last Namikaze. Now Naruto most do whatever it takes to take back his birth right.

**I know the summary isn't good by hey I try ^^. Anyways there will not be any frequent updates, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll get more inspiration when I continue reading the third book of "The Game of Thrones" series since I've been caught up with "The Hunger Games," but sadly I've only read the first book, since I have to wait a month to borrow another book on my Kindle Fire.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Goro watched with hateful eyes as he watched his brother and wife laugh as their son, Naruto Namikaze, played with the toys he received on his fourth name day. The eldest and banished Namikaze gritted his teeth as he continued to spite his young brother. It wasn't fair, the throne should've belonged to him, he was the eldest son after all, but no it was taken from him.<p>

"No worries, as soon as they're all fast asleep, I'll strike, and then," an evil grin formed on Goro's face, "I will take back what's mine!" He mounted his horse and rode into the forest.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you could spend this day with us Fugaku." King Minato smiled at his friend.<p>

The commander just grunted in response, "It's not like I had a choice, after all it is my duty to protect you, your grace."

Minato just gave Fugaku a friendly pat on the back, "Ah lighten up Fugaku, nothing bad is going to happen, and besides you should at least enjoy yourself, like your wife." The king pointed towards Fugaku's wife, Mikoto, who was happily chatting with Queen Kushina.

"A commander of the Kings guard never-."

"Let's his guard down and should never show any emotion in the public eye. Yes, yes I know the words Fugaku, I'm not stupid." Minato eyed the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke, playing knight with his son, "Seems like your youngest one is having fun."

"If my youngest one is playing knight, I might as well give him a real sword and shield."

Minato couldn't help but sigh, "You're too hard on the boy, let him have his fun, besides you should be more concerned with Itachi if you wish to talk about son's and knights."

"A boy is never too young to learn to fight like a real knight, besides it's never about just simply showing chivalry, saving a damsel in distress, or just stabbing someone."

The king couldn't but laugh at the last bit, "I thought killing someone meant stabbing them." Minato took a sip of his wine, "He'll learn to be a real knight on his fourteenth name day." He couldn't help but laugh as Naruto "stabbed" Sasuke with a wooden sword.

"If a boy can pick up a wooden sword, you might as well make him pick up a real sword."

As Sasuke and Naruto continued playing, a raven flew in and pecked the young Namikaze's right ear, causing him to yelp.

"Naruto-chan," Kushina immediately rushed over to her son. "Let me take a look." Naruto tilted his head and Kushina saw some blood coming out as the tip of his right ear was torn. "Quick someone call in a healer and get me a clean cloth." The queen hugged her son as she put pressure on the wound. "Oh my poor sweet baby boy is hurt."

Naruto couldn't help but blush in embarrassment and pulled away from his mother. "Mom I'm not a baby, I'm a prince, and I'm fine, quit worrying."

Isao couldn't help but laugh at his nephew words. "Spoken like a future king, my young prince."

"See my dear, our boy is fine, so no worries." Minato gently placed his hand on his son's head.

Kushina just glared at her husband, "Well it's not my fault I'm so concerned for our son's health."

"It seems like the Wild Flame Maiden has become soft."

Kushina gave her twin brother a murderous look. "Careful brother you don't want me cutting off your precious jewels now do we?" Isao froze and everyone in the king's hall laughed, except Fugaku.

"Well now it seems it's getting late." Minato went to the front of the room and stood in front of his throne. "I want to thank you all for attending my son's fourth name day. I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves and I wish you a peaceful night." Everyone applauded and left the castle.

* * *

><p>"Mommy what present did you and daddy get for me?" Naruto asked as he was being tucked into bed by his mother.<p>

Minato chuckled as he entered the room with a hand behind his back. "Well we got you love and affection."

Naruto just pouted and crossed his arms. "That's not a present."

"Well we think it's the best gift a prince could receive." Kushina kissed the top of the young Namikaze's head. "But if you insist, we did get you a gift." Naruto's eyes lightened up.

"Here you go son," Minato placed a medium sized box on Naruto's lap.

The young blond opened the lid and smiled happily. Inside the box was a necklace of the Namikaze's sigil, which was passed on from father to son, the sigil was a Direwolf running besides a dragon. Underneath the necklace was an item wrapped in a cloth. Naruto un-wrapped it and gasped in awe as he held a dagger that was made of Valyrian steel **(1)** and the flames from a dragon.

"You like it son?" Naruto jumped out of his bed and hugged his father. "Whoa careful there, don't want to stab your dad now, do we?" The young Namikaze blushed and shook his head. "Read what it says on the blade."

"My flames will burn you and my howls will chill you to the bone **(2).** This is our household words, isn't it father?"

Minato nodded his head, "Indeed, this dagger was passed down from father to son."

"But what about the Namikaze sword which was made alongside the dagger," Naruto was confused of why he was given the dagger.

"About 2,000 years ago, the dragons took back the sword because we didn't need it anymore."

"Well that's stupid," Minato just laughed.

"Indeed, but the sword was only used to help bring peace to our country. They say, that the sword will reveal when it is most needed."

"I hope the sword will reveal itself soon, because I wanna see it!"

Minato and Kushina couldn't help but laugh at their son's enthusiasm.

"Well this future king needs his rest now." Naruto pouted but yawn as sleep began to take its toll.

"Good night son," Minato placed a kiss on his sleeping son's head.

* * *

><p>One of the knight guards strolled through the halls, making sure there was no disturbance in the king's palace, but he turned around as he heard something. "Who goes there?" The guard began walking to where he had heard the sound with his sword ready to kill. "Come out now you coward." As he took another step forward, something covered his mouth and a knife dug its way across the guard's neck, killing him.<p>

The killer put his knife away and gave a signal by waving a torch back and forth.

"Well it seems like everything is in order." Goro smiled, he turned his head and saw Fugaku made his way towards him on his brown horse. "So good of you to join me," the Uchiha just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this done with so you can have your stupid throne," Fugaku called his troops, his army consisting of, thirty thousand men of the Knight guards that pledged his allegiance, two hundred thousand men from the Sound and five hundred thousand from the Rain. Alongside with his army, were some of Goro's men that came with him when he was banished, only seventy-five thousand came with Goro when he was banished.

"Alright men, tonight we end the rein of my younger brother, Minato, who stole my birth right from me. But now we go in and take back what is mine and I shall reward you all with gold and other riches."

"LONG LIVE KING GORO!" All of the men shouted while Goro smiled.

"NOW LET'S GO!" Everyone ran inside the kingdom, killing the guards and knights that stood in their way.

* * *

><p>"Your grace you must leave," one of the guards came into the room panting as he held his left side that was injured.<p>

"What's going on," Minato immediately grabbed his sword and Kushina grabbed her twin swords.

The guard took a deep breath before speaking. "We are being attacked your grace, your brother and Fugaku made an alliance together and they're on their way here. There are some of their men already inside the castle, please your grace, you must leave." After giving his warning, the guard fell to the ground dead.

Minato gritted his teeth and put on his armor, with the house sigil on its chest. Kushina also wore her battle gear and the two headed out of the room.

"Kushina, you must take Naruto and leave, you have to get away as far as possible."

The red headed women shook her head. "I'm not leaving you Minato you have to come with us."

"I cannot my dear, I must stay and fight." Minato used his sword to block an oncoming attacker, after exchanging a few blows, Minato's sword pierced through the man's throat. "Leave, NOW!"

Kushina quickly ran to her son's room, there she saw her twin brother fighting off a few men while Naruto was in the corner of his room. Anger filled the mother's body and she quickly ran towards the fight, killing four of the men, while her brother killed the last one.

"So nice of you to join me sister," Isao playfully smirked, but Kushina ignored him and grabbed her son. "Oh that's the thanks I get for protecting your son?"

His sister glared at him, "We don't have time to fool around, help me get Naruto out of here."

"But mommy what about daddy," Naruto was confused of why his father wasn't here.

Kushina looked at her son with sadness but smiled at him. "Don't worry honey, daddy will join us soon, as soon as we're out of the castle, he'll come and meet us."

"By why do we have to leave our home mommy?"

"Naruto," the young Namikaze looked at his uncle, "Please do what your mother tells you to do and do not question her, understood?" Naruto simply nodded. As the three of them made their way to the stables, a group of men from the Sound spotted them. "Kushina, get Naruto out of here and run!"

"But what about you brother," First she had to leave her husband but now she did not want to leave her brother.

Isao placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder, "I'll be fine," he then looked and smiled at his nephew, "You be good for your mom okay?"

Naruto nodded as his mother carried him away. Once they were out of sight, Isao then brought his attention the attackers, he grabbed his bow, which was slung on his shoulder, and then took an arrow from its holder and then began to shoot at them. Kushina quickly got her horse ready, and once everything was complete she placed Naruto on top and then got on. The young blond held onto the horn **(3)** as tightly as he could, Kushina then gently kicked her silver mare, and the two rode off.

* * *

><p>Minato was getting tired as he continued to fight each intruder he noticed some of them were his own knight guards, Minato didn't understand why this was happening. He growled as he began think that Fugaku had gained alliance with some of them.<p>

"Fucking traitor," he spat out in disgust.

"Oh so that's what you think of me dear friend," the king turned around and saw Fugaku along with Goro. "I thought I was your friend, not a traitor."

Minato growled at him, "You _were_ my friend, but after this treachery, you mean absolutely nothing to me."

"Oh don't worry dear brother, you'll mean absolutely nothing to this kingdom once you die." Goro smirked.

"Why are you doing this Fugaku, you swore you'd protect the king!"

"Yes I did, but you are not the true king, you're brother is."

Minato spat out some blood, "I should kill you for being a bloody oath breaker."

"Not unless I kill you first dear brother." Goro walked up to his young brother, before Minato could swing his sword, the older Namikaze kicked him down to the ground. "You dear brother took everything away from me," he slammed his foot against Minato's chest, causing him to spit out more blood. "And now I shall take everything away from you, starting with your life."

"I doubt that," Minato rolled over and swung his blade as soon as he got up, leaving a scratch on his brother's face.

Goro growled as he wiped the blood of his cheek, "You'll regret doing that little brother." The sounds of blades clashing against each other filled the halls of the blood stained palace.

* * *

><p>Kushina urged her horse to go faster, trying to get away from the horrific scene, all of a sudden the horse collapsed as an arrow had shot one of its leg. Kushina shielded Naruto as they fell, once they got up, she saw five men charging towards them, and when she turned around, she saw the fear in her son's eye.<p>

Naruto watched with frightful eyes as his mother kneeled in front of him. "Naruto, my sweet Naruto," tears were forming in his mother's eyes. "You must run, you must run as far as you can, and as you run, you must not look back okay?"

"But mommy what about you and daddy," the young blond began to cry at the thought of leaving both his mother and father.

Kushina held her son tightly as she rocked him back and forth. "It's going to be okay my sweet prince, mommy will get daddy after she takes care of the bad men, and once I find daddy, we'll go and find you." Naruto stopped crying as he pulled away, she could see the pain and sadness in her son's eyes. "You do what mommy tells you to do okay? Now run as far as you can and don't look back, okay me future king." As her son nodded, Kushina gave him a small smile. "Off you go," she gently pushed his back.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Kushina turned around and grabbed her twin blades, she ran towards the five attackers, her blades knocking them off of their horses and killing them. She leaned back as an arrow was shot at her Kushina cut the leg of the horse the archer was riding on, as struggled to get back on his feet, and Kushina killed him by cutting his head off.

* * *

><p>Goro growled as his younger brother was able to match his blows, even though they were even, Minato was getting tired from his previous fights.<p>

"Give it up dear brother, you cannot win, the kingdom is mine for the taking."

Minato blocked another blow, "Never, even if you do take the kingdom, my son will take it back because it is his birth right."

Goro couldn't help but laugh, "You honestly think that little son of yours will defeat me, by the time I take the kingdom, my men would have slaughtered him along with your dear wife."

"LIAR," Minato gave a powerful swing, causing Goro to scream as the sword slashed his side.

Goro sneered at his brother, "Oh you'll pay for that brother." The two continued their fight, one blow after another, but Minato knew he couldn't keep up.

The young brother could only pray hoping his wife and son had made it out okay. He screamed as his brother pierced his knee and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"You are in no condition to fight anymore brother, yield **(4)** now, but if you don't, I will kill you."

Struggling, Minato tried his best to get up but fatigue was taking over too quickly. "I'll never surrender to the likes of you."

"Your grace," Goro turned his attention as two of his men showed up. "The queen is dead," three other men showed up and threw the dead body of Kushina onto the floor next to Minato.

Minato gripped his sword tightly as he saw his wife's dead body next to him.

"And where is the boy?"

One of the five men spoke up, "He escaped but three of your men are chasing after him."

Goro just smiled, "Good," he then looked at his brother he couldn't help but laugh at the poor sight of his young brother.

Minato's body shook with anger he lashed out his blade, causing his brother to stumble. "BASTARD! That's what you are brother, a fucking bastard."

"You watch your mouth fool," as Goro slammed his foot on Minato's bad knee, causing him to fall over. "You are starting to irritate me," Goro kicked his brother's side so Minato could look at him as he laid on his back. "Since your wife is dead and probably your son is too, why don't I help you join them, dear brother. Long live the king **(5)**."

As Goro's sword pierced through Minato's neck, the young brother whispered his wife's name as he held her cold hand tightly, then Minato's world turned black. Fugaku followed Goro into the throne room, along with the rest of their men. Goro grabbed the crown that sat on the throne and placed it on top of him he then turned around and sat on the throne.

"Long live King Goro," Fugaku shouted out.

"LONG LIVE KING GORO!" The rest shouted out while Goro grinned.

"Take the banners down and put up the new ones." The true sigil of the Namikaze household were taken down and replaced by sigil that had a large snake with wings of a dragon on it. "My rein has finally come."

* * *

><p>Naruto fell as he was getting tired of running, he was so scared but he knew he couldn't be scared, this isn't how a future king acted.<p>

"Well there's the little brat," he turned around and saw three men coming towards him with swords in their hands.

"Back off," Naruto grabbed the dagger he received on his fourth name day, "Back off or I'll kill you."

The three of them laughed, the first one spoke up, "Oh are you little prince, with that pathetic weapon of yours." He knocked the dagger of out Naruto's hand. "We're going to kill you, and you'll be dead just like your mother and father."

Naruto's eyes widened, "No you're lying, they aren't dead, mom went to get dad, and by the time they get back, all three of you are going to be in big trouble."

"Are we," the second one spoke up and grabbed Naruto, "Look over there boy and see your precious kingdom." Naruto couldn't believe it as he saw smoke rising up, he saw his house banner being replaced by a different one. He yelped as he was thrown to the ground.

"And now you'll be dead, just like mommy and daddy," the third one taunted.

Before the third one could strike, he fell back as an arrow pierced his forehead, causing him to drop dead.

"You try hurting that young lad again, and I'll be sure to send you to hell." A tall man with auburn hair stood next to Naruto. "I swear people these days have no respect especially towards a young prince."

"Back off, King Goro ordered us to kill that brat." The first one pointed his sword towards Naruto.

"King Goro," the man's eyes widened in realization, "Are you telling me that the king and queen are dead."

"Heh, exactly," the second answered, "And we'll kill the son as well."

"Well then," the mysterious man put his bow down and took out his sword, "You'll just have to kill me before you kill Minato's son."

"Very well then," both of them charged towards the unknown man.

The auburn haired ducked and his sword pierced through the first attacker. He pulled his sword out quickly as the second attacker charged towards him. The mysterious man twisted the arm of second attacker as he went behind him, his sword inches near the second attacker's neck.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man just smiled, "My name is Hiro who fought alongside King Minato." With that Hiro ended the man's life as he cut his throat. Hiro picked up the dagger and walked towards the frightened Naruto. "No need to be afraid my prince, I'm a friend of your father." He then held the dagger in front of Naruto, "I believe this is yours, your grace."

Naruto took the dagger and placed it back in its sheath. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

Hiro just laughed as he put his hand out, "No, I'm here to help you, after all I am a friend of your father." Naruto nodded his head and took Hiro's hand the auburn haired man placed the young blond on top of his horse and then got on himself. As they rode off, Naruto took one last look at his home and then looked forward.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes:<strong>

**(1)**=In "The Game of Thrones" series, George R.R. Martin, describes Valyrian steel to be one of the strongest steel out there. Examples of swords made OF not from, OF, Valyrian steel is Ice, Eddard Stark's sword, and Longclaw given to John Snow (Eddard Stark's bastard son or so I've been told XD) by Lord Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch. Use of Valyrian steel is credited to George R. R. Martin.

**(2)**=I know the household word sucks but I tried LOL. If you've read TGoT, you know what I mean by household words, for example the Stark's household words are "Winter is coming."

**(3)**=If you are familiar with horse saddles you'll know what I'm talking about, if you aren't Google "Horse saddle parts" on images, I can't really describe it well but just Google it XD.

**(4)**=Yield is another term for surrender or stop when it comes to sword fighting, I'm really too lazy to look it up.

**(5)**=can you blame me for making a Lion King reference, seriously. I really thought it would go well with Goro killing Minato because he wants the throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The story will be broken up into two or three stories. I don't want this story to be filled with a crap load of chapters, especially if people are looking for lemons XD. Right now this story solely focuses on Naruto living with Hiro and perhaps some chapters with Goro being king and stuff LOL.

Yes I'm well aware of the Mary Sue's here, not sure if it would be considered Mary Sue, if it is, just tell me and I apologize in advance.

I also apologize if I completely confused the fuck out of you people. It's been a while since I written a proper story, since I'm too busy writing one-shots with lemons on them for my story "Hot."

Also this is just a Naruto story only for the moment…

DO NOT ASK ME TO MAKE THE STORY A HAREM I'VE ALREADY DECIDED WHAT THE PAIRING IS!

If you know me well enough, you know what my pairing is, and if you don't well I'm sorry that you do not support my pairing.

I'm also taking up name suggestion for Naruto's male Direwolf that will be coming up soon, not sure but hopefully soon. So if you got a cool name for his Direwolf and what color it should be, leave a review.

I'll also continue this story if I get some positive feedback, if not then I'll delete the story.

* * *

><p>Risen From the Ashes Bio:<p>

Namikaze Household:

Sigil: A dragon with a Direwolf running besides it

Household words: My flames will burn you and my howls will chill you to the bone

Minato Namikaze:

Age: 34

Hair Color: Blond

Eye color: blue

Bio: Minato Namikaze is the king of Konoha. He was given the thrown after his father at the age of 25, Jiro Namikaze, found out about his brother's schemes to rule the other nations by the means of war and tyranny, and as well breaking the treaty for peace. Minato is married to Kushina, Minato was to marry one of Konoha's lord daughter's but after meeting Kushina, Minato refused to marry the lord's daughter. Minato and Kushina have a son name Naruto Namikaze. The Namikaze's has been ruling over the five great kingdoms, Konoha being one of them, along with Mist, Sand, Stone, and Cloud.

-Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 34

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: blue

Bio: Kushina was the princess of the land of the Whirlpool, but after a terrible war against the Sound Kingdom, she was forced to run away alongside her younger brother, Isao Uzumaki, both were taken in as wards in the Konoha Kingdom. Kushina then met Minato after he was told to marry one of Konoha's lord daughter's. Kushina is widely known as the Wild Flame Maiden, because of her skill of using swords, there were also rumors that whenever her twin swords clashed against another sword, that they would glow and red-orange color. Kushina is married to Minato and became queen of the Konoha Kingdom the two have a son name Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: at the start of the story: 4

Later in the story: 20

Hair Color: Blond

Eye color: blue

Bio: Naruto is the young prince of Konoha and the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Naruto takes after his mother, being loud and wild. Though he looks much alike his father, since the Namikaze's were known to have blond hair and blue eyes.

Goro Namikaze (OC):

Age: 45 (at the start of the story) 61 (later on in the story)

Hair Color: Brown with blond tips

Eye color: Dark blue

Bio: Goro is the older brother of Minato Namikaze but was not given the thrown because of his schemes to rule the other nations by the means of war and tyranny, and breaking the peace treaty as well. Unlike Minato, Goro is cold hearted and holds a tremendous grudge against his younger brother. When Minato and Goro's mother, Gina, gave birth to a daughter named Kimi, Goro killed their young sister at the age 10 because she liked Minato than him. Goro has always been jealous of Minato especially when he married Kushina, because Goro had developed feelings for her. Goro was also exiled from Konoha at the age of 36.

Uchiha Household:

Sigil: A raven surrounded by flames

Household worlds: No fear, No mercy

Fugaku Uchiha:

Age: 34 (at the start of the story) 50 (later on in the story)

Hair: black

Eye color: black

Bio: Fugaku Uchiha is the commander of the Kings guard. He is also one of the lords of Konoha. Fugaku is married to Mikoto Uchiha the two were engaged in an arranged marriage. The two have two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku always shows favoritism towards Itachi but is always cold towards Sasuke.

-Mikoto Uchiha

Age: 30

Hair: Black

Eye color: black

Bio: Mikoto is the wife to Fugaku Uchiha because of an arranged marriage. Unlike her husband, Mikoto shows kindness to Sasuke whenever the young Uchiha feels troubled. Mikoto is also a close friend to Kushina when the red head was taken in as a warden.

Itachi Uchiha:

Age: 11 (at the start of the story) 27 (later on in the story)

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Bio: Itachi is the first born of Fugaku and Mikoto. He is also the favorite son to Fugaku. Itachi is also kind to Sasuke, because their father is always cold to the young Uchiha. Itachi is also skilled when it comes to using swords and archery.

Sasuke Uchiha:

Age: 4 (at the start of the story) 20 (later on in the story)

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Bio: Sasuke is the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke does not like Itachi and Fugaku. Even though Itachi is kind to him, the young Uchiha always hates how he will never be better than his brother. Sasuke does not like Fugaku because he is always cold to him and doesn't even acknowledge his presence. Sasuke has a strong bond with his mother.

Haruno household:

Sigil: a cherry blossom

Household words: We are strong as we grow

Sakura Haruno:

Age: 20 (as she is later introduced in the story)

Hair: pink

Eye color: emerald

Bio: not much is known about Sakura as she is the only Haruno survivor of the Mist Kingdom, because of a terrible war. The only thing that was told about Sakura is that her father was the lord of the in the Mist Kingdom. Sakura and her two guards, Yamato and Kakashi, travel to Konoha because her father and Minato had arranged a marriage between her and Naruto. Sakura was supposed to know about this arranged marriage when she turned 15, but because the death of her father and mother, Yamato and Kakashi had told her about it.

OC Bio:

Uzumaki household:

Sigil: A whirlpool with a sea dragon wrapping its body around it

Household words: Powerful as the tides

Isao Uzumaki

Age: 34 (at the start of the story) 50 (later on in the story)

Hair: Red

Eye color: blue

Bio: Isao is the twin brother of Kushina Uzumaki, and he is also younger than Kushina by 5 minutes. Unlike his sister, Isao is a quiet and gentle man he is also skilled in archery. After the Whirlpool Kingdom was destroyed, he and his sister were taken in as wards by Jiro Namikaze. Isao sometimes has a tendency of spoiling Naruto.

Hiro

Age: 37 (at the start of the story) 53 (later on in the story)

Hair: Auburn colored

Eye color: black

Bio: Hiro is an old friend of Minato and they have won many wars fighting side by side. After three months when the war ended, Hiro left to go on his own journey. Hiro had also made a promise to Minato that he would take care of Naruto if something bad were to happen to both Minato and Kushina. Hiro is also Minato's most loyal and trustful friend. He also takes Naruto in and treats him as his own son.


End file.
